Snipah
Alliances Ragnarok - Joined: 01-Oct-07 Vanguard - Joined: 26-Jan-09 Left CN April-09 Rejoined Ragnarok on 31-May-2010 Nation: Aquarius Resources Lead, Uranium URL http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=407969 About Aquarius is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Han Chinese ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Aquarius work diligently to produce Lead and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Aquarius is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Aquarius has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Aquarius allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Aquarius believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Aquarius will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. ... update for comparison: Aquarius is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 178 days old with citizens primarily of Han Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Aquarius work diligently to produce Lead and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Aquarius is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Aquarius has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Aquarius allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Aquarius believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Aquarius will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. ---- Old Nation: Bijlmer Resources Lead, Uranium URL http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=169085 About Bijlmer is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 671 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bijlmer work diligently to produce Lead and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Bijlmer to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Bijlmer allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bijlmer believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bijlmer will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Tradecircle Aluminum, Coal, Gold, Iron, Lead, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Rubber, Uranium, Water, Wheat Bonus Resources are Steel, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, Microchips, Radiation Cleanup, Asphalt, Scholars Category:People Category:Aqua team Category:Member of Ragnarok